


Respiratory

by rhimar



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, asthmatic alan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhimar/pseuds/rhimar
Summary: Alan has an asthma attack while on a rescue.





	Respiratory

**Author's Note:**

> I based Alan's asthma symptoms around my own, but thankfully I’ve mostly outgrown my asthma and haven’t had a full attack for several years, so my details are maybe a bit hazy.

Alan was in a collapsing building in the middle of an earthquake zone when he first noticed the symptoms. The slight tightening in his chest to where he felt like he was getting only about 75% of a full breath, the crackling sensation when he tried to breathe in too deeply. He coughed, trying to clear his lungs hoping that maybe it was just some dust. No so luck, the tightening only worsened. He knew that he should get on the comms and tell his brothers what was happening. Scott had made him promise when he had become a full fledged member of International Rescue that he would tell them the second he felt like an asthma attack was coming on. It hadn’t happened yet, but as Alan noted with a grimace, it felt like his lucky streak was coming to an end. He went to activate his comms but stopped. The building he was in was unstable enough, they didn’t have the time for Alan to leave and have someone else come in. Decision made he headed further into the building looking for the last few people he knew to be in here. He found them on the next floor up and set his mind on the rescue. Thankfully none of the individuals where injured, just scared and lost in the collapsing building. Alan led them out, trying not to talk, as he wasn’t sure he could at this point. His chest was totally closed and he felt like there was a fist wrapped around his throat. Each breath only let in a little bit of oxygen, and the dust in the building was only making it worse, even wearing his helmet, there seemed to be a small crack letting the dust in. Alan made a mental note to mention that to Brains before it got worse.

He led the group down towards the exit and out the door to where Scott was standing. Great. 

“Is that everyone?” His brother asked. Alan managed to give a thumbs up as his group reunited with their friends and family.

“Great, good work everyone, let’s get wrapped up here and head on home.” Scott announced into the comms. Virgil and Gordon responded with an instantaneous “FAB!”. Alan couldn’t get the breathe to do so. He took off his helmet and doubled over, non-stop coughing to try and get his lungs to work properly, even though he knew it would do nothing. 

“Alan?” He barely registered Scott’s voice saying somewhere near him. Gasping for breathe, Alan barely noticed the arm wrapping itself around his back, and leading him away. He heard Scott talking, but he was so focussed on not blacking out that he didn’t pick up a word of what was said. He vaguely recognized that he was being led to Thunderbird Two, before his knees buckled and he felt himself be picked up into someone’s arms. He looked up, barely registering Scott’s concerned face before his vision went black.

Alan blinked his eyes open slowly. Virgil was standing over him, holding something over his mouth. His brother shot him a weary smile.

“Hey kiddo.” Alan tried to talk, to ask what happened, but Virgil shook his head.

“No talking, just focus on breathing for me. You had an asthma attack.”

Well that explained it. He looked up at Virgil hoping his brother would elaborate. Virgil sighed, looking down, brushing a strand of hair from Alan’s face. 

“I think you gave Scott a heart attack, you know you should have said something as soon as you felt any symptoms.” Virgil’s eyebrows crinkled a touch in disapprovement, but Alan could tell that he was mostly relieved that Alan was ok.

“No.. time.” Alan managed to get out. Virgil sighed,

“I suppose you’re right, the building came down only a couple minutes after you got out. Doesn’t mean Scott still won’t freak out on you, after he smothers you, now relax, let the nebulizer do its job. I’m going to make sure Gordon isn’t close to crashing my ‘Bird.” He smiled down at Alan, running his hand through Alan’s hair before leaving the small infirmary. Alan felt his eyes slip close, exhaustion taking a toll on him. 

The next thing he knew someone was gently shaking him awake.

“Alan. Wake up kiddo.” Alan blinked his eyes open to see Scott leaning over him. Alan pushed himself into a sitting position, and Scott helped remove the mask. As soon as he disconnected from the medicated air, Alan started coughing. Scott rubbed his back until it stopped and Alan took some deep breaths, savoring how easy the air entered his lungs.

“You know you’re supposed to tell one of us as soon as you feel like your asthma is acting up, especially in the field.” Scott gently scolded.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I know.” Alan responded, meekly. Scott sighed,

“You almost got yourself killed, you’ve never had an attack that bad, you scared me kid.” Alan turned his body so he could hug Scott, pressing his face into Scott’s shirt. Scott hugged him back.

“You did good out there, you got them out. Just… be more cautious next time.” Alan nodded. Scott helped him stand up and wrapped his arm around Alan’s shoulders before leading him out of Two’s hanger to find the rest of their family.


End file.
